¡yo un demonio¡ ¿si como no?
by natsumi lif-chan
Summary: Que pasaría si tsuna y los demás se convirtieran en vampiro, hombre lobo, incubo, espíritu del zorro, un cuervo gris , un gato y un hechicero , y tal vez , solo tal vez es todo por culpa del chupete amarillo
1. Chapter 1

Yo un demonio, si como no .

Advertencia : pequeñas insinuaciones de yaoi y acosos sexuales leves ,pero al final es etero .  
>Prologo :<br>Que pasaría si tsuna y los demás se convirtieran en vampiro, hombre lobo, incubo, espíritu del zorro, un cuervo gris , un gato y un hechicero , y tal vez , solo tal vez es todo por culpa del chupete amarillo.

_**Cap.1: en la luna llena**_ . 

Los demonios y los espíritus siempre aparecen en la luna llena, mas después de la media noche, se dice que en nanimori existen una serie de espíritus que protegen la ciudad , estos solo aparecerán en luna llena para darles sus poderes a aquellos que lo merecen .  
>Tsuna se despertó y instintivamente vio la hora .<br>Que extraño son las 7:30 am , hoy me levante temprano , bueno así reborn no me quitara su desayuno – dijo levantándose para desayunar cuando de la nada apareció reborn .  
>Caos, buenos días dame-tsuna , hoy te levantaste temprano – dijo el arcobaleno con una sonrisa.<br>Reborn que ases despierto tan temprano – dijo el castaño al bebe sorprendido.  
>Nada ,solo venia a despertarte para desayunar , pero ya que estas despierto si no te apuras me comeré tu desayuno – dijo saliendo asía la puerta rápidamente.<br>No , reborn espera…- no pudo terminar por que tropezó.  
>Así nunca comerás tu desayuno dame-tsuna –dijo el bebe burlándose del castaño.<br>No es justo – dijo el castaño.  
>La vida no es justa dame-tsuna , a y hoy hay reunión con tus guardianes así que diles – dijo el arcobaleno marchándose.<br>Si reborn – dijo tsuna diseccionado , después de levantándose del suelo y poniéndose su uniforme de la escuela.  
>Tsuna el desayuno ya esta listo – dijo nana a su hijo<br>Voy mama – dijo el castaño bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
>Buenos días decimo- dijo el peli plata<br>Yo tsuna – dijo el espadachín  
>Hola gokudera-kun, yamamoto-kun, e que asen aquí – dijo el castaño incrédulo<br>Tu madre nos dejo pasar para esperarte – dijo yamamoto  
>Dame-tsuna siéntate a desayuno - dijo el bebe<br>Si reborn, dime para que quieres que nos reunamos –dijo el líder vongola  
>Es para algo importante y será en el templo de nanimori, pero quiero que le digan a hibari, mokuro y ryohei – dijo el arcobaleno<br>Decimo yo le diré a hibari y el idiota del beisbol le dirá a ryohei – dijo el italiano  
>Ahora solo faltaría mokuro, tsuna tu le dirás- dijo el bebe<br>Porque- dijo el castaño  
>Tsuna solo faltan 30 minutos ,mejor vete a la escuela sino llegaras tarde – dijo nana, cuando este volteo a ver ya no estaba,<br>Diablos –dijo maldiciendo en sus adentros, salió desu casa para ir a la escuela, cuando iva caminando sintió que alguien lo vigilaba y volteo a ver .  
>Pasa algo decimo – dijo el italiano<br>No debió ser mi imaginación – dijo el castaño volviendo a caminar directo ala escuela y de los arbustos se oían dos voces  
>Wau, casi estuvo cerca ,casi nos descubren – dijo un pequeño niño mapache<br>Si es cierto ,dime ellos deben de ser – dijo el pequeño niño zorro  
>Si ellos son, bueno faltan cuatro, pero hoy en el templo se reunirán todos los sucesores – dijo el niño mapache<br>Bien vámonos – dijo el zorro y desaparecieron  
>Con tsuna<br>Cuando llegaron no vieron a hibari en la entrada , tsuna se sitio algo feliz pero se pregunto donde estaba hibari , la clases fueron normales sino por que ellos sentían que los vigilaban y toco la campana para salir  
>Bien decimo solo falta decirle a hibari y a mokuro , el idiota del beisbol ya le dijo a ryohei - dijo el italiano<br>No espera gokudera - dijo reborn apareciendo de la nada  
>Reborn-san pasa algo-dijo el italiano<br>Ya le dije a haru que le digiera a hibari sobre la reunión , ya no hay necesidad de que vallas ,como yamamoto ya le dijo a ryohei y mokuro le hable por teléfono , diciéndole que fuera al templo de nanimori, porque tsuna le va a dar su cuerpo si iba –dijo el arcobaleno  
>Reborn porque le dijiste eso a mokuro – dijo el castaño histérico<br>Es la única forma en que vendría dame-tsuna – dijo el bebe  
>No creo que sea una buena idea , además porque enviaste a haru con hibari – dijo tsuna<br>Porque hibari siempre ase lo que le pide haru ,es como su debilidad –dijo el bebe insinuando  
>Porque – pregunto el italiano<br>Porque la considera alguien cercano y cuida de hirbi – dijo el arcobaleno  
>Mejor vamos al templo- dijo el castaño cambiando de tema<br>Si adelántense , yamamoto puedo hablar con tigo - dijo reborn  
>Si, porque no – dijo el espadachín<br>Reborn de que quieres hablar con yamamoto – dijo el castaño  
>No te preocupes dame-tsuna ,mejor adelántate – dijo el bebe a lo que el castaño se marcho preocupado con el italiano<br>Puedes traer sushi y te para todos – dijo reborn  
>Si lo are pero no se cuanto comen hibari, mokuro y ryohei-sempai – dijo el espadachín<br>No importa trae todo lo que puedas – dijo el arcobaleno  
>Entonces me voy, adiós – dijo saliendo de el salón<br>Con el decimo líder vongola  
>Tsuna y gokudera caminando asía el templo se detuvieron para comprar algo de tawaki ( creo que así se llama, es un pan frito en forma de pescado, con relleno de una salsa marrón ) y mientras caminaban comían lo que avían comprado y tsuna suspiro<br>Pasa algo decimo – pregunto su mano derecha  
>Solo espero que mokuro no agá nada malo – dijo el castaño<br>No se preocupe decimo , si el idiota ase algo yo lo protejo – dijo el italiano  
>Te lo agradezco gokudera - dijo el castaño<br>Decimo no es ese el cabeza de césped – dijo señalando a ryohei que caminaba cerca de ellos  
>Si es el ,! ni-san¡ - grito tsuna para que ryohei lo oyeran<br>Oh sawada hola al extremo – dijo el boxeador acercándose a ellos  
>Vas para el templo – dijo el castaño<br>Si , me dirijo asía a ya, por que abra una reunión con el bebe, sawada tu sabes para que es la reunión – pregunto el boxeador  
>No lo se , solo se que es para algo importante – dijo el castaño<br>Que es eso – dijo señalando la bolsa que llevaban  
>Es tawaki , quieres – dijo el castaño dándole uno y este se lo mordió<br>Es delicioso , mejor vámonos sino se nos ara tarde – dijo ryohei empezando a caminar asía el templo y comiéndose el tawaki, con tsuna y gokudera caminando junto a el, después de un rato llegaron a su destino pero ya estaba anocheciendo  
>Creo que es aquí – dijo el castaño señalando la entrada al templo<br>Llegan tarde herbívoros – dijo hibari saliendo de la nada  
>Hi, hi, hibari-san cuando llegaste- dijo el castaño asustado<br>A se tiempo, pero llegaron tarde ya anocheció, ni a llegado roduko, ni el beisbolista, ni el bebe -dijo hibari algo molesto  
>Lo siento hibari-san , es que nos detuvimos comprando esto – dijo enseñándole la bolsa de comida , y hibari le extendió la mano<br>Pasa algo hibari-san- dijo sin saber que quería  
>Dame una – dijo en forma de orden , el castaño algo asustado e dio una y hibari le dio una mordida<br>Le gusta hibari-san – dijo el castaño tratando de no tener miedo  
>M, m, m, mas o menos , pero como hoy no almorcé, porque tuve que a ser mucho papeleo, y cuando iba almorzar, miura vino a decirme que el bebe quería hablar con migo, así que tuve que venir - dijo el pelinegro enojado<br>Hola vongola – dijo roduko caminando asia ellos  
>Mokuro cuando – dijo en forma de tartamudeo el castaño<br>Ahorita acabo de llegar, pero sabes es muy difícil encontrar este templo – dijo enojado  
>Si lo se no muchas personas vienen aquí – dijo tsuna algo triste<br>Por que decimo – dijo el peli plata  
>Por que todos le temen a este lugar – dijo sentándose en uno de los escalones<br>Por que – dijo lambo metiéndose el dedo en la nariz  
>Lambo que ases aquí- dijo tsuna preocupado<br>Me trajo yamamoto – dijo señalando a yamamoto tirado y cansado con una gran canasta  
>Yamamoto esta bien – dijo ryohei ayudándolo a levantarse<br>Si estoy bien solo algo cansado – dijo con una sonrisa tonta  
>Y bien dame tsuna sigue contando – dijo lambo desesperado bajando del árbol<br>No le hables así al decimo vaca estúpida – dijo golpeando a lambo en la cabeza , lo que izo que lloraba , y este se auto disparo con el bazon de 10 años, pero este tiraba pequeñas descargas eléctricas , y salió un humo azul y apareció lambo de 15 años  
>Are, are díganme quien ISO, que mi yo pequeño se disparara con el bazon – dijo lambo adulto serio<br>Fue gokudera – dijo mokuro , "soplón" pensó gokudera  
>Por que lambo – dijo tsuna preocupado<br>Es que veras vongola el bazon no estaba listo aun, asique que no puedo regresar , me quedare aquí por dos o tres meses , reborn se lo dijo no- dijo lambo  
>No ,no nos dijo nada – dijo yamamoto<br>Que extraño , yo le dije a el para que les digiera y no tuvieran este problema – dijo lambo confuso  
>Debió olvidársele, hablando alguien tiene hora - dijo el castaño<br>Si son las 7:00 pm ,wau si que es tarde - dijo ryohei  
>Y reborn no viene , ya me dio hambre – dijo tsuna con un gruñido de su estomago y a todos le paso igual<br>Por que no todos comemos lo que yo traje – dijo yamamoto  
>Si pero mejor subamos y comamos arriba , aquí siento que nos vigilan – dijo tsuna muy asustado<br>No importa vongola , subamos o no, puedo abrazarte para que estes mas seguro – dijo insinuándole al castaño, muchas cosas "espero que esto termine rápido" pensó tsuna,  
>subíendo los escalones junto a los demás , hasta que llegaron a l templo , era bastante antiguo tenia una pequeña cabaña , con un pozo , se sentaron en los escalones de la cabaña<br>Que trajiste yamamoto – dijo tsuna  
>Sushi, lo ise yo y mi padre, además ise bastante por que no sabían cuanto comerían – dijo yamamoto y todos empezaron a comer<br>Esta delicioso – dijo mokuro  
>Sabe bien – dijo hibari sin dejar de comer<br>Cerca de ellos en los arbustos  
>Ya están todos reunidos y como los atraemos - dijo el zorrito<br>Ellos comen eso , quitémosle la comida y ellos vendrán , ve tu sasha – dijo el mapache al zorro  
>Yo, porque yo will - dijo el zorro en forma de puchero<br>Porque te escaparas muy rápido, por eso, solo haz que utilicen sus poderes y listo se debilitaran y desmayaran , por el campo de fuerza que esta por todo el templo - dijo el mapache  
>Esta bien lo are – dijo el zorrito , se dirigió muy cerca de ellos , y sato y agarro la canasta y empezó a correr<br>He, mocoso espera esa es mi comida – dijo gokudera sacando sus bombas  
>No gokudera es solo un niño – dijo el castaño ,y el zorito les lanzo fuego<br>Desde cuando los niños controlan el fuego – dijo yamamoto evitando las llamas  
>Lero, lero no me atrapan – dijo el zorrito , tirando mas fuego solo a tsuna , el fuego lo cubrió a este<br>Decimo – dijo gokudera preocupado  
>Tsuna – dijo yamamoto en el mismo estado , luego las llamas desaparecieron y vieron a tsuna en modo híper<br>Lo bueno es que use mi modo híper para protegerme – dijo el castaño – ahora niño me das la canasta – dijo al infante  
>Gracias – dijo el niño dándole la canasta<br>Porque – dijo el castaño incrédulo  
>Por ser tan estúpido de usar tus poderes – dijo el zorito<br>Pero, que – no pudo terminar por callo desmallado  
>Bien – dijo el zorro convirtiéndose en chico adulto de pelo largo, plateado, con orejas y 9 colas de zorro<br>Quien eres y que le hiciste al decimo – dijo gokudera enojado  
>Yo nada – dijo recogiendo a tsuna del suelo y cargándolo - y yo soy un niño zorro, van uno faltan 6 – dijo lo ultimo en forma sombría, desapareciendo en una nube de humo<br>Pero que , mierda ese desgraciado se llevo al decimo – dijo gokudera enojado  
>Y ahora que asemos – dijo lambo<br>No lo se – dijo yamamoto  
>Creo que tengo una idea – dijo hibari<br>Cual es – dijo ryohei  
>Cuando empecé a ser líder del comité de disciplina, estudien el mapa del pueblo de nanimori, para ver cuáles eran mis territorios, entre ellos estaba el templo, según recuerdo cerca de templo hay una cascada con un pequeño lago y cerca de este hay un pequeño santuario que venera a los 7 espíritus del bosque de nanimori, creo que lo llevo ahí ,ya que nadie iría a este lugar – dijo el pelinegro<br>Porque – dijo mokuro  
>Porque dicen que esta embrujado, por eso – dijo el pelinegro<br>No perdamos tiempo y vamos – dijo gokudera y todos empezaron a seguir a hibari  
>En el santuario.<br>El zorro dejo a tsuna cerca de una roca de forma de una persona con lentes y cargando un libro, esta estaba asiendo un circulo junto a otras y en medio estaba un contenedor de piedra con agua .  
>Bien ya tengo al líder tu encárgate de los otros yo preparare la ceremonia de traslación lunar, will – dijo el zorro al mapache<br>Está bien , pero cambiare de forma , no quiero que me vean en esta forma – dijo envolviendo lo en una nube de humo , del humo salió un chico de pelo rojo hasta el cuello ,ojos verdes , piel broceada ,con una pequeña cicatriz de nacimiento, como una raya en el ojo izquierdo ,con orejas y cola de mapache .- me voy adiós- dijo desapareciendo  
>Con los vongolas.<br>Es tas seguro que es por aquí hibari – dijo ryohei  
>Si so lo un poco mas y ya esta ahí está el lago – dijo señalando un hermoso lago con una cascada y mucha luciérnaga<br>Si pero hasta aquí llegaran – dijo will saliendo de la nada  
>Tu quien eres y por que se llevaron al decimo – dijo gokudera sacando su dinamita y tirándola<br>Muy lento , - esquivo los ataque de las bombas y se coloco sobre una rama- soy will, un mapache que puede tomar forma humana y sobre su decimo, no se preocupen, muy pronto se encontraran con el – dijo tirando piedras al aire y se transformaron en piedras gigantes que les cayeron a los vongolas y estos los esquivaron  
>Ese idiota es muy – no pudo terminar porque se desmayo<br>Gokudera – dijo yamamoto dirigiéndose Asia el , pero no pudo por que will lo recogió antes  
>Bien, gracias, van dos faltan 5 – dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo<br>En el santuario  
>Bien traje uno , ya vengo traeré a los otros, adiós – dijo desapareciendo y dejando a gokudera en la tierra<br>Bien tu estarás aquí – dijo dejando lo en una roca de forma de gato  
>Con los demás.<br>Vamos yamamoto encontraremos a los demás con si cruzamos el lago- dijo ryohei animándolo  
>Esta bien pero como – dijo el espadachín<br>Yamamoto haz un puente de hielo – dijo hibari y este lo izo pero yamamoto se callo  
>Yamamoto estas bien – dijo ryohei<br>Si pero un poco mareado- dijo con dificultad de levantarse  
>Ya sé, porque tsuna y gokudera se desmayaron – dijo lambo<br>Porque, habla – dijo ryohei  
>Ustedes vieron que tsuna y gokudera se desmayaron cuando usaron sus flamas , creo que hay algo en este lugar que cada vez que usamos las flamas nos cansamos y llegamos al punto de desmayo , lo que ellos quieren es que las usemos para ser mas fácil atraparnos – dijo lambo<br>Entiendo pero como vencerlos – dijo hibari  
>No usando las flamas, sino peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no hay de otra – dijo lambo<br>Bravo, bravo, al parecer ya descubrieron como vencernos, pero la pregunta seria , podrán detenernos – dijo will sentado en una rama y los ataco con un remolino de viento , lambo junto a ryohei tuvieron que detenerlo con sus flamas

Lambo, ryohei no debieron a ser eso –dijo yamamoto apenas sosteniéndose en pie  
>No importa – dijo lambo cayendo<br>Hibari, mokuro por favor derroten a esos idiotas – dijeron antes de caer desmayado  
>Valla, valla al parecer son muy unidos definitivamente son los indicados – dijo will cargando a lambo y ryohei<br>Como así, que indicados – dijo mokuro  
>A lo que queremos a ser se necesita personas como ustedes, tienen que estar bien tanto físicamente como con sus poderes y ustedes son perfectos – dijo will<br>Maldito – dijo yamamoto desmayándose y will lo recogió  
>Estamos allá, si quieren a sus amigos, vengan, a se me olvidaba, van 5 faltan dos – dijo señalando el otro extremo y desapareciendo<br>En el santuario  
>Bien aquí hay tres – dijo dejando los en el suelo y sasha puso a yamamoto a la par de una roca en forma de lobo, a lambo cerca de una roca en forma de murciélago y ryohei en una roca de forma de cuervo<br>Bien ire por los que faltan – pero el zorro lo detuvo  
>Déjalos, yo me encargare de los últimos tu encárgate de traer más agua para la ceremonia, trae y coloca los objetos de cada quien, antes de que la luna este en su punto más fuerte – dijo el zorro<br>Está bien, pero ten cuidado, ellos son más fuertes, adiós – y desapareció  
>Y bien, no piensan salir – dijo este refiriéndose a mokuro y hibari escondidos en los arbustos – sino salen yo los are salir – dijo sacando kunais y lanzándolos a los arbustos, obligando a hibari y mokuro a salir<br>Que planeas a ser nos – dijo mokuro serio  
>M, m, m, es para proteger nanimori – dijo el zorro y hibari se enojo<br>No me cargues, eso no es para proteger a nanimori – dijo el pelinegro enojado  
>Claro que lo es , ustedes son las reencarnaciones de los 7 guardianes de nanimori y como reencarnaciones debemos a ser la ceremonia de reencarnación – dijo explicando<br>Pero si nos negamos – dijo mokuro  
>Pensé que dirían eso – dijo atacando lo con flamas azules y estos se defendieron con sus llamas<br>Estuvo cerca alondra casi nos da – dijo mokuro  
>Mokuro mejor concéntrate en pelear – dijo el pelinegro sacando sus trofas<p>

Qué bueno que se lleven bien , la amistad debe de ser primordial – dijo el zorro alzando un dedo " idiota" peso mokuro y hibari  
>Mejor no te metas – dijo sacando su animal caja, pero cuando saco al erizo, el pequeño se acerco corriendo Asia el zorro feliz – pero que – dijo enojado<br>Si te preguntas por que vino asía mí, es porque los erizos y los zorros se llevan bien, en pocas palabras si usan a sus animales no servirá – dijo sasha  
>Como sabes que tenemos animales – dijo mokuro<br>Lo hemos estado espiando des de hace un mes – dijo como si nada "acosadores "dijo mokuro(a: mira quien lo dice )  
>Hibari te acuerdas que tsuna dijo que sentían que lo observaban, entonces eran ellos los que nos vigilaban -dijo mokuro a hibari y estos empezaron a atacar con todo, pero el zorro los evadió fácil mente y los venció<br>Esto fue fácil ahora – no pudo terminar por que de la nada aparecieron hibari y mokuro y lo golpearon fuertemente  
>Peor como, así que era una ilusión – dijo enojado – pero no es suficiente – dijo poniéndose detrás de ellos y noqueándolos , a consecuencia de esto el erizo desapareció - bien ya esta , tu estarás aquí – dijo dejando a hibari dejándolo cerca de una roca en forma de un hombre con cola y alas de murciélago -y el ultimo aquí – dejando a mokuro en una roca de forma de zorro<br>Traje lo que me pediste- dijo dejando los objetos en su lugar.  
>Bien la luna ya está en su punto mayor - y empezaron a ser sellos con las manos y del embase de piedra donde estaba el agua, esta se levanto y se dividió en 7, cada uno con diferentes colores respectivamente con sus flamas, y la cosa gelatinosa empezó a tragarse los, tsuna sintió algo mojado, empezó abrí los ojos, viendo que el agua lo avía tragado todo menos la cabeza, activo su modo híper y vaporizando menos el de sus pies<br>Gokudera, yamamoto , todos despierten – grito el castaño y todos empezaron abrir sus ojos  
>Pero que mierda es esto – dijo gokudera tratando de zafarse – no puedo zafarme-<br>Yo tampoco - dijo ryohei asiendo lo mismo  
>Maldita cosa viscosa – dijo hibari<br>Utilicen sus flamas para liberarse – dijo tsuna y todos utilizaron sus flamas pero solo se liberaron un poco  
>No funcionara – dijo el zorro terminando la ceremonia, y el agua se los trago todos, tsuna lo último que vio fue a reborn acercándose a ellos , antes de perder la conciencia<p> 


	2. capitulo 2

_**cap2: amigo queridos y enemigo indecibles ( no los quieres en tu escuela)**____**  
><strong>_

tsuna salió de su casa , vio que no estaba gokudera y yamamoto esperándolo como siempre se fue a la escuela y en la entrada estaban los subordinados de hibari pero el no estaba ," que extraño " pensó el castaño y entro a su salón y vio que no avían llegado ni yamamoto , ni gokudera y vio a kyoko y hana platicando y se acercó a ellas.  
>Kyoko-chan haz visto a gokudera y a yamamoto – pregunto el castaño<br>No ,no los e visto tsuna-kun- dijo kyoko  
>Porque , no lo haz visto – dijo la pelinegra<br>No , no los e visto y pensé que ya estarían en la escuela – dijo el castaño  
>Jóvenes siéntense que comenzara la clase – dijo el profe entrando y todos se sentaron – al parecer el joven takeshi no vino por que esta enfermo e igual a que el señor hayato - dijo a lo que tsuna se preocupo un poco porque ellos nunca se enferman – hoy tenemos 3 nuevos estudiantes, por favor pasen- dijo alos alumnos nuevos que entraron<br>" que ellos aquí mejor me escondo mi cara con el libro "dijo en su mente.  
>el primero era de pelo blanco , ojos morados y su piel era algo bronceada con unas marcas en su cara, el segundo era de pelo azul con estilo de piña, uno de sus ojos era azul y el otro rojo y el tercero con pelo negro revuelto sus ojos del mismo color y en su cara hay una cicatriz por quemadura.<br>Preséntense- dijo el maestro  
>Esta bien yo primero, soy byakuyan acaya –dijo el peliblanco a lo que las chicas gritaro diciendo " eres tan sexi , sal con migo " o " por favor dios dime que es verdad "<br>Ku, fu, fu, fu soy mokuro roduko mucho gusto y el es laxus ayusta – dijo el peli azul señalando al peli negro también las chicas gritaron lo mismo en eso entro un alumno de pelo dorado y ojos de mismo color con tatuajes  
>Disculpe usted sabe donde que da el salón 3-b – dijo el peli dorado y el castaño bajo el libro<br>Dino-san que ases aquí- dijo tsuna sorprendido  
>Oh tsuna ,hermanito no sabia que estabas en esta aula – dijo dino a lo que mokuro, byakuya y laxus lo miraron – pero la pregunta indicada seria mokuro , byakuya y laxus que asen ustedes aquí – dijo el peli dorado<br>Bueno, en primera no hemos venido a ser le nada al vongola , bueno no todavía y en segunda reborn nos dijo que estudiáramos aquí para que todos estemos reunidos – dijo el peliblanco  
>Espero que no le agan nada a tsuna , cual quier cosa me dices – dijo dino saliendo de la habitación – o lo siento donde esta el salón 3-b – dijo entrando de repente<br>Abajo – dijo el maestro  
>Gracias – y ahora si se fue " espero que encuentre el lugar ya que no están sus subordinados presentes y se volverá muy torpe " pensamiento de tsuna<br>Bien como el señor sawada los conoce se sentaran a su lado – dijo el maestro  
>A mi me parece bien – dijo byakuyan<br>A mi también me gustaría pasar mas tiempo de calidad con el vongola – dijo mokuro a lo que tsuna se asusto " el día va estar muy largo " pensó tsuna y se sentaron cerca de este ,en toda la clase byakuyan ,mokuro y laxuz miraran fija mente a tsuna y toco la campana  
>Bien les toca deporte por favor cámbiense y vallan a la cancha – dijo el maestro , todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y tsuna empezó a dolerle la cabeza<br>Tsuna-san estas bien – dijo kyoko  
>Si estoy bien solo una pequeña jaqueca – dijo el castaño " mierda será que , no, no puede ser "<p>

Tsunajoshi te encuentras bien – pregunto byakuyan  
>Si estoy bien – dijo tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza y dirigiéndose a la cancha , se cambio y fue a la cancha de donde estaba el maestro<br>Bien hoy será su examen espero que lo agan bien será solo corre una pista de obstáculos, preparados, listos , fuera – y todos empezaron a corre sorprendentemente tsuna iva en tercer lugar.  
>pensamientos de tsuna " por que e soñado con ellos , será que algo malo pasara , será que mi hermano me encontró , no , no puede ser, hay un sello en mi hombro que oculta mi poder demoniaco y sin mi poder el no me puede encontrar " y recordó lo que le dijo William " tsuna recuerda que Lucifer te buscara por todos los medios ,para que le ayudes , y ten cuidado el sello tarde o temprano se romperá y tu hermano te encontrara ,para llevarte con tu padre " "y porque tu no lo haces " pregunto este " somos amigos no , además digamos que por ayudar al hijo de Lucifer , soy un fugitivo y está el mandato de atraparme , mejor vamos a comer algo tengo hambre" esos eran buenos tiempos pero ahora no podía recordar cosas así " ahora que veo , don de están los demás " se dio la vuelta y vio que todos estaban cansados, sudando e incluso laxus , se detuvo se toco la frente , se dio cuenta que apenas suba va y empezó a dolerle la cabeza otra vez, empezó a ver muchas e imágenes y se desmayo.<br>Maestro, tsuna se desmayo – dijo uno de los alumnos  
>Lo llevare a la enfermería - dijo mokuro cargando a tsuna<br>Yo iré – dijo byakuyan – laxus podrías llamar a reborn y a todos los guardianes  
>si lo haré - dijo sacando su celular , después de una hora todos estaban en la enfermería gokudera, yamamoto, ryohei, mokuro, lambo, chaman, hibari, byakuyan, laxus y reborn estaban muy preocupados por tsuna .<br>sabes lo que tiene chaman – dijo el bebe  
>no ,pero está muy grave y ademan encontré esto- dijo desabotonando los primeros botones de su camisa y en el lado derecho tiene unos tatuajes en forma de llamas negras que se expandían por todo su cuerpo<br>que es eso – dijo yamamoto  
>no lo se , pero eso es lo que causa su malestar – dijo chaman<br>Parecen flamas negras , no crees – dijo ryohei  
>se mueven – dijo hibari y tsuna empezó a retorcerse del dolor<br>Decimo –dijo gokudera preocupado  
>si esto sigue así , tsuna podría morir – dijo chaman y de repente de la ventana apareció un chico de unos 17 años con pelo negro hasta la cintura y ojos del mismo color<br>oh tsuna , nunca pensé que estarías en una cama de hospital y eso que tu me dijiste que las odiabas – dijo el extraño  
>y tu quien eres y como conoces al decimo – dijo el italiano<br>yo , de verdad quieres saber quien soy – y gokudera iso una señal de si, con la cabeza – solo diré que soy un amigo cercano de tsuna y que tsuna nos prohibió que habláramos con ustedes , por que tenía que dijéramos mas de los que debíamos- dijo el extraños


End file.
